bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gama Hiwatari
) | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Sixth Division Eleventh Division | occupation = | previous occupation =4th Seated Officer Unseated Officer | team = | previous team =Sixth Division Eleventh Division | partner = | previous partner =Masumune Kyonshi Asakura | base of operations =Dangai | relatives = | education =Shinō Academy | shikai =Suijin Meirōdō | bankai =Sekenmōra Suijin | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Gama Hiwatari (蟇蛙火渡り) or commonly known as solely Hiwatari (火渡り) was the 4th seated officer of the Sixth Division and was supposedly killed by Masumune Kyonshi Asakura. He survived and went into hiding, training his powers to gain his revenge, however this turned to be naught as Masumune escaped to Kan'na. He went into hiding, training within the confines of the Dangai in order to become much stronger. Appearance Gama is a short individual, being noted to being around Tōshirō's height thus giving him the appearance of a young teenage child. He has wild spiky hair that reaches down to the bottom of his neck. While he looks young, he is far from weak especially following his Dangai training. His eyes are odd, as they are colored red giving a menacing appearance. He is shown wearing a specially made shinigami uniform, given to him by his father when he graduated. Resembling the Shinō uniform, he wears a large white with red markings on the back and sleaves. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a high collar and on his legs he has a red . On his hip he wears two swords, despite only one being his Zanpakutō, with the other being his deceased friends Zanpakutō. Both swords are tied to his waist by a red belt. Personality :Under construction Gama is a very determined individual, never backing down from a fight even if it spells his death. He had this trait even as a child during the tragic events of his life. History Growing up he lived in the 78th known as Inuzuri, barely scrapping an existence as he was orphaned following his parents death by a hollow. Living on what he could which wasn't much he didn't grow much physically and retained the appearance of a young boy. As he traveled around he witnessed a lot of things such as the First Shinigami-Arrancar War and the Seijinchū Purge. During his childhood he knew of 's status change and he too longed to leave the 78th Rukon and live with a noble family but he knew that this was simply a dream. During the Shinigami - Arrancar war, he witnessed the invasion of his home and the countless deaths of his friends, as the Arrancar marched through each district. Choosing to hide and protect himself rather than the lives of his few remaining friends, Hiwatari was branded as a coward by those who knew what he did. It was a few weeks after his district was hit that he was found by the arrancar known as Arturo Plateado who attempted to devour him for his latent spiritual energy. It was then that he met his future friend Shinnyo, who was a student of Shinō, but also a former resident of the district. Taking on the arrancar, Hiwatari learned what courage was as despite the vast gap in their powers this young Shinigami in training was willing to fight to protect him. It was after Arturo left the two alone that Myaku was taught the basics of Shinigami lore as he and Shinnyo traveled to safety. After his narrow escape during the middle of the war, he found himself in danger once again during the Seijinchū purge. It was here he was caught in the middle of a violent skirmish between Hikaru Kurosaki and Hibiki Asakura, against the Royal Guard duo. As one of the royal guard members was about to strike him down in anger for getting in his way, Hibiki stepped in to protect him from harm, taking the brunt of the attack. Learning of their names as members of the Yonkō, they served as his inspiration to better himself and learn to stand on his own two feet. It was after this he earned a very unique name, and became known as the Shiro Hizoku (白匪賊, white bandit) for his actions against the royal guard. While out classed in traditional combat he used what little he learned of Kidō to attack the members, using hit and run tactics to survive and enact his revenge. Following these rather disastrous and almost fatal events, he was found by Mikel Hiwatari, the head of the Hiwatari Family at the time. The noble saw that Hiwatari had a lot of potential and choose to adopt the young man, in order to mold him into a suitable heir since his wife could not have a child of their own. Following his adoption he was trained in both the ways of a noble but also in the arts of the Shinigami, something that was started by Shin during the invasion. Mikel intensely drilled these principles into his new son so that he could one day enter Shinō. It was during his training lessons that he had a strong taste for Hohō, as he took to it like a fish to water. By the time he was physically about 12 years old, he knew a great number flash steps techniques, as he could best his father in their daily races. When he was about 14, his father pulled some strings and he was able to attend . It was here where he really excelled, learning all parts of Shinigami combat and the Shinigami code. Within only two years he had manifested his Zanpakutō and half a year following he learned its name; but due to its unique composition he was able to release it without passing out from the strain. While attending Shinō he ran into Shinnyo once again, only this time he was a fellow student, albeit a senior. The two became close, almost like brothers due to the common nature, in that they both had dark skeletons lurking in their past and no one else could really relate to them. Shinnyo taught Hiwatari how to control his wild Zanpakutō and after a few tries, Hiwatari was able to achieve a shikai-like state without passing out, but learning the true nature of his Zanpakutō would be a challenge even Shin couldn't aid him in doing. Hiwatari was able to graduate early due to his high marks, completing Shinō in only four years. After this he went soul searching before officially joining the Gotei 13. During this time where he traveled the world he met Seireitou Kawahiru in passing. Upon seeing this white haired man he noticed the similar spiritual pressure of the Shiroyasha he had seen battling in the war which wreaked his childhood; but it was only for a fleeting moment. He went on to learn that that man was one of the Yonkō, a group whose members had saved his life and were each of considerable power. After about two years he returned to the Soul Society and joined the Gotei, being shuffled into the Eleventh Division initially; this was due to the still unknown nature of his Zanpakutō which was incorrectly labeled a melee type. During his time in the Eleventh division, Hiwatari hated having to hide his Zanpakutō's elemental properties as they were starting to manifest around this time. However he did learn a lot pertaining to pure melee combat as he sparred with Ikkaku and Yumichika often. It was shortly after a mission that he was selected as part of a transfer from the Eleventh to the Sixth division for unknown reasons. Synopsis Part I Powers and abilities Zanjutsu Combatant: Having been train immensely by his adopted father, Hiwatari has a high aptitude for wielding a sword. Using zanjutsu he has the ability to hold off high level opponents, without the need to release his shikai. Having been initially placed in the Eleventh division, he learned more about swordsmanship allowing him to face off against 's Shikai with only his sealed blade as well as face off against 's strange shikai release, only releasing his shikai when he was facing Yumichika's real shikai. Flash Steps Master: Being very nimble on his feet, Hiwatari has a particular proclivity for using Hohō and his master of Shunpo is marked by his immense speed while using it. First noted while his father trained him was that he did not make a sound while using shunpo, as well as the fact that he often times would unintentionally leave afterimages while running, confusing both his father and school instructors. :Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): Using Senka only to apprehend fugitives, Hiwatari is seen to be very proficient in its use, using a mix of his own swordplay and speed to pierce both the Saketsu and Hakusui to disable his target by sealing away their spiritual powers. :Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Taught to him by his father who had learned it from in his youth. Hiwatari became quite skilled in its use, using it to play pranks while in school or to avoid fatal blows as a seated officer. As a captain he uses this skill the most to avoid hollow attacks or to dodge fatal blows. High Intellect: Shown in his adaptability in combat and natural talent with kidō; Hiwatari has been noted for being bright beyond his years. He is able to weave together complex maneuvers and Kidō in seconds as well as cover his true intent by masking his attacks. Dense Spiritual Pressure: Even as a child he has been noted to having an abnormal level of spiritual energy, this is attributed to his vast untapped potential that his adoptive father sensed and attempted to draw out. When fully expressed the air becomes heavy and the ground slightly quakes. As a seated officer this reiatsu is fully realized to being on par with other nobles such as . Following his Dangai training, he was shown being able to stun lower ranked officers with a mere glance or small spike of his pressure. In combat he is able to harden this energy similarly to that of the Arrancar's Heirro and block sword strikes with his bare hand. Hand to Hand Combatant: Hiwatari was trained by his previous squads to be fast and swift with his strikes as the Eleventh division prided in such skills. These led to several sparring sessions to occur between Hiwatari and other squad members. Shinnyo noted while they attended Shinō that despite his timid exterior, Hiwatari had a knack for unarmed combat. Hiwatari is able to fight several high level opponents such as , and simultaneously. Zanpakutō Suijin Meirōdō (水神明朗胴, Spirit of Water, Clear Body) Hiwatari's Zanpakutō is one of the oldest and considered the most versatile of all water-type Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. It holds a power that rivals Tōshirō Hitsugaya's . When sealed it resembles a basic katana with a blue and gold hilt and ovular crossguard and when not in use he keeps it strapped to his hip alongside the Zanpakutō of a fallen friend. * Shikai: Suijin Meirōdō is released by the command "Flood" (洪水, kōzui). : Shikai Special Ability: Once released Suijin Meirōdō blade melts away, leaving only the hilt behind. The blade is converted into water vapor which is then mixed wit hthe water found in the environment and can be freely manipulated by Hiwatari for attack or defense. Using the properties of water, Hiwatari is able to increase the density and mold his "blade" into different shapes in order to combat his opponents. To extreme applications he is able to cause the water to boil, cooking his opponents alive or he can remove the energy from the water causing it to freeze. While he can not freely manipulate the ice, he can immobilize his opponents, making this Zanpakutō inferior to ice-types, but still versatile in battle. :*'Heitei no Suijin' (平定の水神, subjugation of water god): One of Suijin Meirōdō's most basic techniques and also its most devastating as it draws on all of the moisture in the atmosphere as well as all of the water in the area, even tapping into the ground water beneath the surface. Using this power, Suijin Meirōdō is able to flood deserts, topple buildings and bring about biblical proportion storms if left unchecked. This power has the flaw of relying on the focus of Hiwatari, meaning that if he losses focus, the storm grows exponentially, and soon after falls out of Hiwatari's control. :*'Mizuki' (水気, vapor): By changing the composition of the water molecules found within the air, Hiwatari is able to create a thick mist. This mist is able to mask his presence as it carries the same spiritual energy signature as Hiwatari, enabling him to attack from different vantage points. By altering the composition again he can cause it to become acidic and corrosive. * Bankai: Sekenmōra Suijin (世間網羅水神, World Covering Spirit of Water) :Bankai Special Ability: :*'Gijihina' (疑似雛, false doll): Second Zanpakutō Raigeki (雷隙, lightning break) is the name of Gama's fallen friends Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes a similar appearance to Suijin Meirōdō having a basic katana with a blue and gold hilt and ovular crossguard and when not in use he keeps it strapped to his hip. :*'Tōhan Jinrai ' (登攀迅雷, ascending thunderclap) *'Shikai': Unknown *'Bankai': Unknown Hollowfication Stats Trivia *He is based on the character Gama Kurogane. Navigation Category:Seated Officer Category:Shinigami Category:Male